The Child
by Spooky Moo
Summary: Lucas and his sister are adjusting to life after Russia until unexpected events turn their lives upside down when Amelia becomes ill.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my first Fanfic called The Sister…..Please read that first if you haven't already done so…I hope you enjoy the following story.

The scene of domestic normality is played out in millions of homes up and down the country every morning with the occupiers busying themselves getting ready for the day ahead…..waking at the crack of dawn…..stumbling out of bed and into the shower and finally grabbing a quick breakfast before facing the onslaught of the trudge to work…but this day…this very morning…this very household…a different day is starting and one which by the end of the day will change the lives of the occupants forever.

This household contains a brother and a sister…..

This is the household of Lucas North and his sister Amelia…..

Today started like the day before and the day before that….Amelia was feeling unwell, she had felt like this for the past two weeks, she had complained to Lucas that she felt sick, she had been off her food too but had put it down to the fact that she was still getting over the flu that had laid her low for the past few days but yesterday when she had actually been sick Lucas had become more worried and insisted that she go to the doctors for a check up.

Trying to placate him Amelia had assured her brother she would be fine in a few days but Lucas would not be dissuaded and rang the doctors surgery himself to book the appointment.

So at six o'clock that evening the pair were sat in the waiting room with Lucas having secured the very last appointment of the day. But as is common these days the doctor was running late, so the siblings made every effort to while away the time by reading the old copies of the tired looking magazines that had been piled high on a small table in the corner of the large dreary room.

The doctor's surgery was just like all the others dotted about the country and everything about the place oozed tiredness from the very seats the siblings were sat upon down to the carpet that had seen countless feet march in and out day after day.

Amelia had soon become bored, her mind was unable to concentrate on reading as her fears began to grow and the longer the doctor kept her waiting the more she worried.

Lucas had noticed she was becoming more agitated as she endlessly wrung her fingers back and forth, so trying to calm her nerves he took hold of her hands and gently squeezed them.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Lucas' crooked smile breached his lips after the words were spoken.

Amelia tried to smile back but jumped when the machine on the wall made a loud bleep and announced her name indicating that the doctor was now ready to see her.

Leaving Lucas behind, to further amuse himself by trying to extract a copy of a motorsport mag from the middle of the pile of magazines, she looked back before disappearing through a set of doors just in time to see her brother demolishing the entire pile and saw him hastily trying to pick them up before the receptionist noticed anything untoward had happened.

Smiling to herself Amelia carried on making her way to the doctors room. Knocking politely on arriving at the door she let herself in at the bequest to enter and she quietly closed the door behind her, little did she realise that when she would emerge again her whole life would be turned upside down and her life would change forever.

Lucas have long given up looking for something decent to read so he looked at his watch again, he had been checking it endlessly as the minutes had ticked relentlessly by and turned into three quarters of an hour, standing up, Lucas was just about to walk over to the receptionist when he heard a chilling scream….the sound penetrated the eerily quiet room but Lucas knew instantly who it had belonged to and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Panicking slightly, Lucas could hear raised voices coming from the direction his sister had almost an hour ago entered and suddenly without warning he caught sight of her running away from the doctor down the corridor towards him, bursting back through the doors Amelia collapsed into his arms crying hysterically.

The sudden weight of his sister in his arms made Lucas off balance and he sunk to his knees taking Amelia with him, he was astonished by how distraught she was wondering what on earth could of happened and with a feeling of dread creeping over him he shouted,

"Amelia…..what's wrong….what did the doctor say?"

He didn't mean to raise his voice but with his sister still crying uncontrollably it had made him overreact and in turn different scenario's had started pumping through his mind as to what could be wrong and so he pleaded with her again, only more calmly and quietly this time.

"Amelia….please tell me what's wrong….I can't begin to help you unless you tell me."

With her crying now reduced to fitful sobs Amelia told Lucas the reason for her anguish,

"Lucas….I…..I'm…...I'm pregnant."

"What….I don't…I…..you're pregnant…." To say Lucas was confused was an understatement.

His sister just nodded her affirmation….the shock had begun to set in and Amelia had started to shut down, placing herself behind an invisible wall so high and impenetrable no one or nothing would be able to touch her but in doing so she was shutting out the only person who would be able to help her through the inevitable dark times ahead…..Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor now entered the waiting room and Lucas looked up at her…his face showed all the signs of someone who was at a complete loss as to what to do next.

The doctor suggested they take his sister back to her consulting room so Lucas got to his feet, stood Amelia up and led her back down the corridor she had earlier ran down.

Seated back within the doctors room, Amelia's tears had subsided. But now she only stared blankly ahead, she was locked away in her own world where she now faced her demons alone.

Lucas was looking at his sister gravely and didn't notice that the doctor was speaking to him so she asked him again.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Pardon?" Lucas was finding it hard to concentrate, his attention was focused on Amelia and the doctors words were washing over him.

"Your name….what is it?" she insisted.

"Sorry…um…It's Lucas…..Lucas North….I'm Amelia's brother."

"Ah…I see…..do you know why she has reacted so badly to the news that she is pregnant?"

"What….um….yes…..sorry…..I'm finding this really hard to take in myself." Lucas bent forward and put his head into his hands, sighing deeply before looking up and continuing,

"Amelia was attacked…..about 10 weeks ago now….she's not really come to terms with it yet, she was barely coping before and now this…." Lucas broke off, unable to add anything further.

"Is she receiving counselling?"

"Yes….we are…. Oh sorry….I'm mean yes she is." Lucas' face slightly coloured at his faux pas and he silently prayed the doctor would not pursue his error further.

"Mr North…..Lucas….I'm wondering if it would be wise to hospitalise Amelia for a short while….so she can get more intensive help?"

"NO." Lucas exclaimed loudly, shocked that the doctor had even suggested such a thing.

"But look at her Lucas…it's obvious she needs professional help."

"NO…..absolutely not….I'm quite capable of looking after her myself…thank you."

"I beg to differ Mr North….and I believe you are not telling me the full story."

"You don't know anything about us." Lucas replied, now getting angry by the doctors assumption.

"I'm sorry but we have to leave now." Lucas stood up immediately and got Amelia to her feet and with his arm around her shoulder he gently but quickly led his sister out of the doctors surgery as fast as he could.

Back at the house he now shared with his sister Lucas sat Amelia down in the lounge and went to the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches and a drink for them both.

The job of making some tea was a simple task but it took Lucas longer than he realised as his thoughts constantly drifted back to the revelation of the doctors visit. He remembered he had told his sister that everything would be fine, how wrong he had been…things could never be fine again…one mind blowing event had now changed their lives forever….this was one hell of a rollercoaster they now found themselves clinging onto and Lucas knew the ride was going to be anything but smooth.

With the tea finally made Lucas made his way back to the lounge to find Amelia nowhere to be seen, dumping the sandwiches and drinks down on the oblong table which separated the two black sofas, Lucas started to go from room to room in search of his sister. With the house checked and empty, Lucas eventually found her sitting in the shadows on a seat in the garden.

"Amelia….please don't do that….you gave me a fright….I didn't know where the hell you were." but his sister remained silent and refused to even acknowledge him.

"Amelia….it's cold out here…you need to come in….you're still getting over the flu…." Taking her by the hand he gently led her back inside but instead of stopping in the lounge to eat the food Lucas had made Amelia, she carried on up the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lucas was up early, the clock on his bedside cabinet confirmed the time as only 5am. He could no longer stand being cooped up in his bedroom as he hadn't slept well, in fact he hadn't slept at all, he had spent the entire night worrying about his sister wondering how he could help her.

So a little after 6am he rang the counsellor that he and his sister had been seeing since they had arrived back in the UK. He called her on her private number to ask her to make a personal visit; usually they would both see her at her office in the city but Lucas was worried after the doctors visit the day before so Dr Lorna Knights had readily agreed to visit them privately once Lucas had briefly mentioned that Amelia needed help desperately.

Arriving just after 1pm, the counsellor was shocked at Amelia's appearance. Lucas had roused his sister shortly after 10am with some breakfast and a mug of tea but Amelia neither acknowledged her brother or the offerings he had brought her to the point where the tea and toast still sat on her bedside table, stone cold…just like she felt inside.

Amelia had wearily got up around noon making it to the bathroom just in time before the sickness started once more and it promptly reminded her like a twisting knife plunged into her side what she now found herself faced with.

She felt like she was being punished for a crime that wasn't hers, and as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror she could see that she had already lost the battle to stay strong and with it the will to even survive was rapidly draining away from her. Had she not suffered enough already in the past few weeks, she thought. The only good thing had been Lucas…her brother….her shining light in all those dark dark days in Russia….but even Lucas felt lost to her now…she had placed herself in her own invisible prison where his light just bounced off the outer walls without ever lighting the dark place where she was now incarcerated.

Sitting down, the counsellor looked over to where Amelia was now seated. Amelia was still in her pajamas, despite Lucas' pleading for her to get dressed but he hadn't told his sister of the impending visit for fear she would take herself back off to her bedroom, so for now he was just grateful that she was sat in the lounge.

"Amelia….how are you….how have you been since we last met?" Dr Knights knew the question wasn't of any use as she could clearly see that everything was far from alright but she needed to start the conversation somewhere. Amelia just stared blankly ahead without a hint that she had even heard the question.

"Amelia….Lucas asked me to come and visit you today because he is very worried about you…..can you tell me what has happened?" but again the doctor was met without a reply.

"Lucas….what's happened?" The doctor's question was now directed at the only person capable of revealing the truth.

"Amelia hasn't been feeling well for a while so I took her to see the GP yesterday, the doctor did some tests and found…." Lucas' voice trailed off as he rubbed his forehead trying to ease the tension that was now steadily building.

"Lucas…what did the doctor find out?" the counsellor persisted.

Sighing deeply Lucas continued,

"The doctor found out Amelia is pregnant." the words left Lucas' lips in almost a whisper but despite the quietness of them being spoken Amelia physically shuddered at their saying and it didn't go unnoticed by Dr Knights either.

The counsellor nodded then spoke softly aiming her question again at Lucas.

"I see….and am I right in thinking the pregnancy is a result of what happened to Amelia in Russia?"

Lucas didn't speak but bowed his head once to confirm the Doctor's suspicions.

"And what about you Lucas?" The doctor's question surprising him.

"Me?" he answered, his face showing all the signs that he was carrying the burden of the unfolding drama poorly.

"Yes… you Lucas….how are you coping?"

"I'm fine." he replied, lying, a small smile dying quickly on his lips but he continued on,

"I'm just worried about my sister….Amelia isn't eating and she hasn't spoken to me since yesterday…..it's like she has pulled the shutters down and won't let anyone in, I don't want to watch that happen again."

"I'm sorry I don't follow?"

"Amelia did the same thing after she was ra….." Lucas stopped abruptly and cast his eyes downward not willing to voice the word.

"You can say it Lucas." Doctor Knights intervened.

Lucas looked back up at the counsellor, his eyes now showing the sadness he was feeling but he ignored the comment and spoke again.

"Amelia did the same thing after she was attacked in Russia."

"Lucas." The counsellor once more tried to interrupt but Lucas wasn't having any of it.

"PLEASE DON'T." he said, forcibly putting both hands up as if trying to ward off an evil presence.

"Look, this is not about me, this is about my sister….I understand what she is doing….really I do, I understand it's a defence mechanism but it's so unbearably sad to watch and witness it …..she locks herself away where no one can hurt her and all I want to do is to help her."

"Sometimes, Lucas, the people who are the closest can't help."

"So what are you saying? …. I just sit back and let her carry on as she is? Because I can tell you now I can't do that."

"For now Lucas, I think the best thing is that you leave me alone with Amelia so I can talk to her on her own."

"But we agreed to do this together so we could help each other."

"I know Lucas …..but Amelia has been secretly coming to see me alone at my office for about the last three weeks now."

"What…..I ….. I don't understand?"

"Amelia didn't want to have to speak about the rape in front of you, so we have been discussing it alone, so Lucas, if you could leave us for a while…."

"NO…..we agreed to do the counselling together and besides….I promised Amelia I wouldn't leave her."

"Lucas….. You can't help your sister at the moment….and besides… you can't even bring yourself to say what happened to her."

Lucas looked at the doctor like a wounded animal….the truth hurt and he knew she was right.

"So tell me then….tell me what happened to her…..Amelia gave you written permission before we started the counselling that you could tell either of us what the other had been saying if it meant it could benefit either of us…so tell me."

Lucas sat on the sofa with his arms defiantly crossed waiting for the answer.

"Ok Lucas….ok."

Doctor Knights started to speak, directing the words at Amelia in the hope that it would unlock the prison door that she was shut behind. As the counsellor continued on telling all she knew, Lucas was finding it increasingly hard to listen to….the details so shocking he just sat bent forward with his head buried in his hands.

Suddenly without warning and unable to stand it anymore Lucas stood up, as he made his way to the lounge door so he could leave, he was stopped in his tracks by a voice no more then a whisper.

"Lucas…..please don't go." the voice belonged to his sister but it only stopped him for a split second before he shamefully left the room unable to cope with the revelations of that dreadful day in Russia.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas left the flat in desperate need of some fresh air, his whole body felt sluggish and drained. As he crossed the road and made his way into the park opposite, the counsellor watched from the lounge window of Lucas' flat as he sat down on the nearest bench he could find.

Lucas had always loved the fact that he had this view every morning when he woke, as his bedroom overlooked the leafy park and he knew how lucky he was to have this haven in such a busy city. But today he couldn't see the beauty of the place as a cascade of thoughts propelled through his mind at breakneck speed.

Sometime later and lost in his own world Lucas didn't notice that somebody was now sitting next to him and he jumped when Dr Knights spoke his name.

"Lucas."

"Dr Knights." his reply was spoken while he barely looked in her direction, his eyes cast downwards.

"Lucas… we have known each other for a while now…you can call me by my first name if you wish."

Lucas just nodded to show his acknowledgement.

"Are you alright Lucas?"

He pondered on the question before sighing loudly not willing to share what he thought about himself.

"Lucas." said the doctor, prompting him again.

"I…..I'm just deeply ashamed." he said, his brow furrowed as he fought with his emotions.

"For walking out?" her words were short and to the point.

"Yes…..all the times I've said to her that if she ever needs me I will always be there for her….and what do I do? …Walk out on her just when she needs me."

"Lucas…..what you both went through in Russia is a tough thing to cope with….and it will take time to deal with."

"It was worse for Amelia though."

"Maybe….maybe not?"

"How can you say that after you know what she went through?"

"But Lucas….let's not forget you had been there before."

"I'm fine though." he continued, trying to sound convincing.

"Lucas."

"I'm alright….I got through it once…..I can get through it again."

"Lucas….you know that's n…"

"I thought you had come out here to talk to me about Amelia?" he said, cutting her off.

"Yes indeed I did….but you're my patient too Lucas."

"I don't care about myself…it's my sister who needs the help."

"Lucas…please….there is no shame in admitting you need help too."

"LOOK." Lucas raised his voice and immediately regretted it, when he next spoke, the words were spoken with such tiredness they were barely audible.

"I don't want to talk anymore….let's just leave it….please."

"Ok…that's fine….I'm going to go now…..you have my number if you need me…I will call you tomorrow to see how Amelia is."

Lucas didn't look at her but just replied with a thank you before the doctor left, getting into her car and driving away.

Lucas sat on his own for a while longer before summoning up the courage to go and face his sister.

Lucas stopped before entering his flat…he felt sick in the pit of his stomach, he hated himself for walking out on Amelia and he wondered if she would ever forgive him.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and called out her name but he was met with just a deafening silence, so he tried again only louder this time but still no answer came.

Making his way to the lounge, there was no sign either of her presence and guessing she had retreated to her bedroom once more he gently knocked on the door to her room calling her name.

"Amelia?"

"Amelia….please may I come in? I need to talk to you."

With no answer forthcoming he tried again.

"Amelia…..Please."

Quietly, he received the reply he was dreading.

"Go away Lucas….I don't want to talk to you…..leave me alone." her voice was full of hurt like she had been injured by the one person she thought had cared.

Lucas turned away from her bedroom door and sat back in the lounge where he remained for the rest of the night…alone in the darkness with only his own thoughts to keep him company.

Sometime later he awoke with a start. Sitting forward and breathing heavily, he wondered what had woken him so suddenly. For a few moments he racked his brain thinking one of his many recurring nightmares had returned. It was now the middle of the night and he had fallen asleep in the lounge, his muscles felt stiff from sleeping so awkwardly on the sofa. Then the sound came again and he knew instantly it was his sister crying out.

Getting to his feet and making his way to her bedroom he could hear her pleading and crying not to be hurt. Knocking on the door Lucas called out to her but when she started screaming Lucas opened the door and entered her room, she had always slept with the bedside light on since coming to stay with Lucas so he could see her kicking and punching at a unseen enemy and obviously in the middle of her own terrifying nightmare.

Grabbing her arms, Lucas called out to her.

"Amelia….wake up…Amelia….it's ok…it's just a nightmare."

But his sister was still gripped by the terrible dream and she continued to fight him off.

Still holding her arms Lucas called out louder this time in an attempt to wake her.

"Amelia….please wake up!"

Suddenly his sister opened her eyes and for a brief moment in time it was not her brother's face she was looking at but the man who had attacked her in Russia. Terrified she screamed out and kicked her brother full in the stomach causing Lucas to let go of hers arms as he fell backwards to the floor.

Crying fearfully, Amelia was now sat upright on her bed desperately trying to put as much space between herself and her unknown attacker as she possibly could.

When Lucas finally got to his feet and with his sister now screaming again he quickly realised she was still in the dark depths of her nightmare, grabbing her arms once more to stop her punching out at him, he shouted her name.

"AMELIA…..IT'S ME….IT'S LUCAS…..AMELIA!"

Suddenly she stopped fighting him, realising it was her brother.

"Lucas….oh Lucas." she could barely say his name as she was now crying uncontrollably.

"It's ok…..It's alright…..it was just a bad dream." sitting on the bed, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, trying to reassure her that she was safe.

Calming slightly but still sobbing, she began to talk.

"Lucas….I'm …so ….sorry."

"Shh….you have no reason to be sorry….it's me who should be apologizing to you…..I should of never walked out on you earlier….forgive me."

"It's ok Lucas….there is nothing to forgive." with her sobs almost gone she now hugged him back, revelling in the feeling of being safe in his arms…her brother was not lost to her anymore and now she knew with him by her side she could face the tough times ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Lucas was up bright & early, he wished he could just have a lie in but he was so used to waking early for work and he was finding it almost impossible to break the habits of a lifetime, so, rather than lay in bed musing over things he really didn't want to think about he got up and busied himself around the flat.

A little after 10am he decided to wake his sister, he had allowed her to sleep in as he knew she would be tired because of the terrible nightmare from the night before; they had talked a while until Amelia had finally succumbed to sleep again and Lucas had tucked her up and quietly left her room leaving her door ajar so he could hear her in case she woke again.

Deciding to surprise Amelia with her favourite vegetarian cooked breakfast, he knocked on her bedroom door and when she sleepily answered for him to come in, he opened the door and proudly put her breakfast down on her bedside table.

Sitting up, Amelia took one look at the plate of food, pulled the duvet back and ran from the room.

Calling after her he said,

"Amelia….what's wrong?"

But he soon got his answer when he heard his sister being sick once more.

A little while later she emerged from the bathroom as white as a sheet, and made her way back to her bedroom where she found Lucas sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry about the breakfast….I didn't think." her brother said to her.

It's ok Lucas….it was such a nice thought…you know me….normally I would of woofed it down….but I think I best leave the cooked breakfasts alone for now….but thank you anyway."

She went up to him and hugged him saying,

"Thank you….thank you for everything….I don't know what I'd do without you."

Releasing her hold she looked at her brother smiling before saying,

"I'm going to go and jump in the shower….do you fancy going for a walk later? I need to get out and get some fresh air."

"I know…I could make some sandwiches and we could have a mini picnic." Lucas suggested before he realised his error.

"Oh god….I'm sorry…I'm talking about food again."

Laughing Amelia replied,

It's ok….I'm sure I will be feeling much better by then…and besides….it sounds like a great idea."

Grabbing a change of clothes Amelia left the room heading once more in the direction of the bathroom.

Just after one o'clock the siblings were sat beside the lake in Richmond Park where they tucked into the food Lucas had prepared for their picnic. Amelia was indeed true to her word and was feeling much better, so she heartily ate the food on offer.

She loved Lucas dearly, it was the little things he did that made her realise just how fortunate she was to have a brother like him. He had made everything in the picnic vegetarian as he wanted it to be special for her.

Amelia had been a vegetarian for most of her life and despite the fact that Lucas wasn't he didn't mind forgoing the meat if it made her happy.

Lucas believed they had finally turned a corner, he still knew the future would be a rough road to follow but he thought he could see the light after travelling so long in a terrible dark tunnel.

After the lunch was finished Lucas looked over to his sister and found her staring forlornly at the lake.

"A penny for them?"

"Hmm?" Amelia replied, looking at her brother, unsure of what he had just said.

"A penny for your thoughts." he said again, raising his eyebrows, but Amelia just briefly smirked at him before casting her eyes downwards.

Lucas gave her a playful nudge and then spoke again.

"It's ok….I know what you're thinking about."

Amelia turned her head towards him and smiled but the attempt was half hearted and it had disappeared just as quick as it had came.

"Do you want to talk about it…..it might help, you know." Lucas suggested.

Taking a deep breath Amelia began pouring out all the fears she had been trying to contain…..

"I'm really worried about doing this on my own."

"But you're not on your own… you have me."

"But Lucas….you're not going to want me hanging around your flat indefinitely."

"You can stay as long as you want….you know that…..in fact…we could sell the flat and buy a house….that way we'd have more room when the baby comes along."

Amelia looked at Lucas as a single tear emerged from the corner of her eye and silently trickled down the length of her face.

"But I don't know what to do about the baby Lucas."

"What….I…I…." Lucas spluttered out the words, dreading what she was implying.

"Don't worry Lucas," Amelia said, interrupting him. "I won't get rid of the baby…I could never do that despite the circumstances…and besides….it's a victim just like me…so no…I could never end the life of an innocent child….but I just feel so dead inside….I have no feelings towards the baby at all….how can I love something that came from something so awful?"

"Well the only thing you can do is to wait until after the baby is born and see how you feel then….have you thought about adoption? There are thousands of childless couples out there who would dearly love a baby."

"Maybe…but….I know how I felt when I found out I was adopted….it was horrible…I felt nobody cared about me…and I felt so alone….I don't know if I can inflict that pain on someone else…it's bad enough the baby won't have a father….let alone it's mother abandoning it too….oh god….I don't know what to do…." Amelia broke down, tears streaming down her face with the enormity of the situation weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"You don't have to think about that now…just take one day at a time and we will deal with anything when it comes along….I know it's hard …but try not to worry…everything will sort itself out and be ok in the end." Lucas put his arm around Amelia as her tears continued to fall unabated.

In time Lucas would learn to regret the words he had just told his sister but for now the pair were oblivious to the fact that they were not alone.

A man walking his dog close by observed the scene and thought it quite touching but he wasn't the only person looking at the siblings with interest, from the cover of a nearby plantation a man and a woman could be seen spying on the brother and sister.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX MONTHS LATER

Amelia wondered how she had got through the last few months. Despite the continued counselling, she had tried to ignore every thought of the pregnancy but with the passage of time it wasn't so easy for her to forget the fact, as the bump was now so big her feet had long since disappeared from view.

With only two weeks to go before her due date, she had still not come to any decision about what would happen after the baby was born but she also had other things on her mind and she had voiced her concerns to her brother on several occasions.

Amelia had been feeling uneasy for quite a while now, she was not a woman to be scared easily or indeed prone to imagining things but she had complained to Lucas in the last few months that she thought she was being watched when she sometimes ventured out.

At first she had thought she was just being silly and had reasoned that nobody would want to follow her as she was not remotely interesting, but as the weeks had drifted by that uneasy feeling would not leave her.

Lucas had first thought that it was Amelia just being over anxious but when she had continued to be concerned, he had looked into it further even to the point of following her at a discrete distance in order to put her mind at ease, he had found nothing untoward and tried to reassure her everything was fine.

The next day Amelia woke early, she was hardly getting any sleep anymore as it was so hard to get comfortable in bed, her back now ached everyday from trying to counter all the weight out in front and she was getting very fed up indeed. Plus to top it all this morning she had a stomach ache as well, so she took herself off to have a warm bath and to try and relax a little, but with the due date ever closer the more worried she became.

Although Amelia had been in the bath for a while she was still not feeling any better so she decided to get out. Dressing herself in some loose fitting clothes, she began to feel very restless but could not pinpoint the reason why when suddenly she was bent double with a severe cramp.

Gasping in agony from the sudden increase in pain, Amelia grabbed hold of the edge of the bathroom sink to steady herself. When the pain had subsided and thinking nothing more of it, she took herself off to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

While the kettle boiled she gazed out of the window, the dawn was breaking and the sun was starting to show itself on the horizon. She looked at the clock thinking that her brother would be up soon and so she decided to make Lucas a drink too and take it to him in bed.

Knocking on his door she heard him mumble it was ok to come in but no sooner had she opened his bedroom door when she was bent over again in terrible pain. Dropping the cup of tea, Amelia couldn't help but moan out loud.

Lucas leaped out of bed and went to her side.

"Amelia….what's wrong?" his voice full of concern.

"I'm ok….I've just got a stomach ache."

"Here….let me help you." Lucas led his sister back to the lounge and sat her down on the sofa.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he enquired worryingly.

"About three hours…I had a bath but it didn't help."

"Why didn't you wake me?" he questioned, unable to understand her reasoning.

"I thought it would just go away….and besides I didn't want to worry you."

"I'll call the hospital and see what they say."

"No Lucas….it's ok…I'll be fine in a bit and besides you don't want to waste their time when they have more important things to do."

Lucas looked at his sister, not at all convinced she was telling him the entire truth.

"Ok then…I'm going to have a quick bath….I won't be long….but promise me you'll stay put and rest."

"I promise…now go…I'll be fine."

Lucas left the room and headed for the bathroom but when he emerged thirty minutes later he found his sister on the floor doubled up in pain again.

"Amelia!" he shouted, rushing to her side.

"Lucas….it's getting worse…the pain….the baby…..I think it's coming."

"You think you're having contractions?" he asked, helping Amelia back onto the sofa and getting more anxious by the second. "How long are they apart?"

"I'm not sure….but I think about every five minutes."

"Every five minutes?" he exclaimed loudly. "Christ…..we better get to the hospital."

"I don't want to go." Amelia said nonchalantly.

"What? You have to….you can't have the baby here."

"I can't do this Lucas…..I can't."

"It's ok…I understand….but Amelia….If the baby is on the way…then nothing is going to stop it…so the best place to be is the hospital… you know I'm right."

Amelia nodded before adding "I'm just so scared Lucas."

"It will be ok…I promise."

Suddenly another contraction came, making Amelia groan out loud. She watched her brother lose his cool exterior and the once calm man was now anything but as he began rushing around the flat getting everything his sister needed to take with her to the hospital.

As they were heading out the door Amelia had to stop as another pain gripped her.

"Oh my god…they're coming quicker!" She gasped.

"I thought you told me the other day that the first baby always takes it time." Lucas said as his sister held onto him for support.

"I did….but this one hasn't got any intentions of hanging around I think."

Arriving at the hospital, Amelia was taken straight into a side room where she was assessed. With the contractions now coming thick and fast she was told the baby would soon be here.

About 30 minutes later Lucas popped his head round the door.

"The midwife said it was ok for me to come in." Sitting in the chair beside her bed Lucas spoke again. "How are you feeling…or is that a stupid question?"

"I'm fine….just bloody hurts when the…." She suddenly stopped speaking as another contraction took hold. Grabbing hold of Lucas' hand she did her best to breathe through the pain without inflicting too much injury to her brother.

"Christ Amelia…" Lucas exclaimed as he rubbed his now released hand. "I didn't realise you were so strong….I've read about women in labour on the internet…and now I know all the stories are true."

"LUCAS!" Amelia was shouting now. "Get the midwife in here now."

"Why?"

"Just get her."

"Why?"

"Because I need to start bloody pushing!"

Lucas ran from the room and into the corridor, 30 seconds later he came back in with a midwife following him. After Amelia explained how she was feeling, the midwife approached Lucas and told him it was his time to leave and that his sister would be safe in their hands.

Lucas went back to his sister's bedside briefly.

"Amelia….I've got to leave now." His sister grabbed his hand once more and held it tightly, he could see how scared she was and he tried to reassure her. "It's alright….I'm staying right outside that door…I'm not going anywhere…ok….and just think…when I see you again you're going to be a mummy." he said smiling.

"I ….don't ….want….to….be….a ….mummy!" Amelia blurted out between the pain of another contraction.

"It will be alright…trust me." Lucas replied, releasing his hand from his sister's grip. He left the room at the bequest of the midwife telling him to leave and the shouts of his name ringing in his ears as his sister continued to call out to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas paced the corridor outside his sister's room like a caged animal, he felt so helpless that he couldn't be with her just when she needed him the most. Amelia had not wanted him there when the baby was being born for obvious reasons but as he continued to walk up and down the more worried he became.

Every so often Lucas would stop dead in his tracks as he heard his sister cry out, with her distress increasing, the time ticked on relentlessly. What seemed like hours was only in fact minutes but suddenly Lucas heard the sound he had been listening for….the tiny cry of a newborn baby.

Relief swept over Lucas and he knew that his sister had overcome another hurdle, the past was becoming less bright and fading slightly into the distance.

The midwife popped out of Amelia's room a while later to inform Lucas he could now come back in.

Walking into the room, Lucas glanced around and noticed that a nurse was checking and weighing the baby, as he looked towards his sister he realised what an ordeal she had just gone through. She was looking towards the window, staring out as the sun began it's decent in the sky. She had retreated once more into her safe bubble cushioned world where the trauma of her recent past and now her very real present couldn't touch her.

Lucas sat back down in the chair beside her bed and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently, trying to reassure her that he was once again here for her, but she didn't acknowledge him.

The nurse now approached them both holding the baby.

"Amelia….would you like to hold your baby?" she asked expectantly.

With no reply forthcoming Lucas now tried.

"Amelia….do you want to hold the baby?"

But Amelia just continued to stare in the direction of the window, blanking them both.

"Would you like to hold him?" The nurse now asking Lucas.

"Him?" Lucas repeated, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes…you have a little nephew….6lb 10oz….and he's doing fine."

Handing the baby over to Lucas, the nurse added, talking to the newborn,

"There you go little man….time to meet your uncle."

Lucas took the baby in his arms and was amazed at the amount of thick black hair he had…a trait he had certainly inherited from his mother and as Lucas rocked him gently the baby drifted off to sleep safe in his uncle's arms.

The next day Amelia woke after a restless night, although the baby had been taken to the nursery overnight to allow her to rest, she had did anything but. Her mind had gone into overdrive, frantically trying to process all the thoughts and emotions that had led her to this point in time and it had left her exhausted.

A while later a nurse popped her head around the door.

"I've got somebody here to see you." she said as she pushed the crib containing the newborn into the room

Picking the baby up she approached Amelia saying,

"Do you want to hold him?"

Amelia spoke quietly and mumbled a short "no thank you."

Unperturbed, the nurse tried a different tack.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?….we can't keep calling him Baby North."

"A name?" Amelia tried to think but she felt so tired and was lost to her own thoughts.

"Yes….Is there anyone you want to name him after…your dad perhaps?"

"NO….not my dad …Umm….My grandfather was called William….you can call him that."

"And will William here be having a middle name too?"

"Lucas….after my brother."

"Well….William Lucas North…that's a very good strong name to have." the nurse said to the baby in her arms. "And now it's time you gave your mummy a cuddle."

"NO!" Amelia shouted. "I don't want to hold him."

"It's ok you know…it's quite normal to feel like this, especially after what you went through….the baby won't hurt you….he's just an innocent little child who needs his mummy."

"I'm just so frightened."

"Of what?"

"That if I hold him I won't have any feelings for him….that I won't love him…what if that happens….what kind of person does that make me?"

"A person who has gone through a lot of trauma in the past year and needs time to adjust to the future."

Amelia nodded and braved a brief smile before speaking again.

"Maybe tomorrow….maybe I'll hold him tomorrow."

"Ok then…I'll take him with me and let you rest….I'll come back later to check on you."

With that the nurse put William back into his cot and wheeled him out of the room leaving his mother to sleep.

Later that afternoon Amelia woke to the sound of the nurse bringing the cot back into her room. The baby was fast asleep as his crib was wheeled to the bottom of Amelia's bed.

The nurse spoke first.

"Amelia….please don't worry but the doctor wants William to have a hearing test later today, he's concerned that William isn't reacting to sounds very well….it's only a precaution but the doctor wants to be sure everything is fine….a nurse will come and get him in a little while and take him for his test….so I'm going to leave William with you until then."

Before Amelia could protest the nurse had disappeared and left the room leaving mother and son together alone for the first time.

Amelia sat in bed and listened to the rapid but calming breathing of her newborn baby. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, deep down she was petrified of what she would find if she gazed upon him, who's features did he have. Her attackers face was permanently imprinted on her mind and she had convinced herself that being a boy William would look the spit of his father and that was something she couldn't cope with.

Amelia knew that very soon she would have to decide the future of her newborn baby but little did she realise that the life changing decision she would have to make would so dramatically be taken out of her hands.


End file.
